feliz día papá!
by yaoist secret
Summary: el día del padre llegó a la casa de américa  e inglaterra; su hijo John tiene un regalo para ambos. Inglaterra y john verán su convivencia llevada a limites extremos.  UK john. para entenderlo deben leer hijos del conflicto! M por violencia y sexo


**Feliz día papá.**

**.**

**.**

_.APH __y __sus __personajes __no __me __pertenecen.__  
>John <em>_es __un __OC __de __mi __autoría._**  
>.<strong>

**.**

Advertencas: sangre, violencia verbal, psiquica y sexual…  
>CASI incesto, sexo explicito y vocabulario adulto.<p>

NOTA: _esto __se __desarrolla __en __un __universo __paralelo __de__ "__hijos__del__conflicto__" __exactamente __igual ;y __con __las __mismas __relaciones __entre __los __personajes. __Pero __NO __influye __en __el __desarrollo __de __la __historia.  
>disfruten<em>_¡ __n_n_

_._

.

Alfred siempre se hacía el idiota cuando esa fecha llegaba; el día del padre era de los días que más le gustaba; pero para Inglaterra uno de los peores, su hijastro siempre le daba un obsequio que Alfred compraba de antemano... Recordaba que él no era el padre del hijo de América... que su ex colonia lo había traicionado con quien decía su enemigo mortal... Y se había embarazado...

-feliz día del padre papá - dijo John mientras le estiraba los brazos a su padre sosteniendo un paquete en sus manos.

- ¿Para mí?- hizo la misma pantomima infantil de cada año -Oh! Thank you son! I love U! you´re the best thing on my life!

-América, llegaremos tarde a la reunión ¿Quieres dejar eso ya?- Inglaterra a veces sentía como si le recriminaran su presencia como ingrata.

- ¿Iremos luego de que John te dé su regalo del día del padre verdad? - Alfred codeó a su hijo que no se dio por aludido mientas lo miraba para que dejara de hacer eso; finalmente cedió y entró al cuarto matrimonial para sacar una caja envuelta en colores brillantes con bello moño coronándolo.

-toma- le dio John desganado el paquete mientras América animaba a ambos realmente eufórico.

-gracias...- colocó la caja sin abrirla sobre la mesa y se acomodó la corbata una vez más.- ¿Nos vamos América?

-pero no viste tu regalo...- se desilusionó infantilmente.

-no tenemos tiempo. - reparó de inmediato; en realidad no quería ver un regalo que Alfred le hubiese comprado e nombre John.

- ¿Sólo ábrelo quieres? - John abrió el paquete y se quedó en silencio.

-Sólo vámonos - Inglaterra sacó a Alfred de allí mientras dejaba el obsequio sobre la mesa; John se quedó mirando el obsequio en la casa y luego se encerró en su cuarto tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

...

...

La reunión concluyó bastante pronto; muchas naciones eran padres y querían retornar y pasar con sus niños aquel día. Inglaterra los miraba a todos desaprobadoramente; si, les tenía un poco de envidia, por si fuese poco, el finlandés les pidió a todos los padres que se quedasen un momento para compartir lo que tenían en común. Alfred se negó aludiendo que su casa quedaba lejos y no quería dejar a John solo mucho tiempo.

-¡Descuida entonces que Inglaterra vaya a cuidar de él! - dijo Prusia sin deseos de causar daño.

- claro; yo voy -dijo herido el inglés mientras el albino recibió un codazo en las costillas de parte de su hermano menor.

- Inglaterra, quédate - dijo Finlandia pero Arthur le sonrió amablemente alegando que no le agradaba la idea de que su hijo pasara solo el día que se suponía debían compartir.

El grupo de naciones felicitaron a Alfred por el cariño que Arthur y John debían tenerse, el americano también se sintió dichoso de ello.

...

...

John oyó la puerta y bajó corriendo las escaleras; pero al llegar al fin de las mismas sólo vio a Inglaterra junto al regalo sobre la mesa.

-ah, eras tú -dijo sin interés el joven

-yes... SOY yo -dijo- al menos podrás fingir algo de alegría ¿no?

-si no es por mi padre no voy a mentir.

-tendrías que aprender a mentir para todos; si todo te molesta y detestas a todo el mundo- avanzó molesto y le tomó un antebrazo a John, que intentó en vano retroceder debido a la presencia del escalón.

-¡Eres un aprovechado! ¡Solo estas en esta casa viviendo de la lástima de papá. tú nunca serás parte de esta familia!

Tras la pronunciación de tan crueles palabras John se sintió satisfecho; e Inglaterra no tardó en responder empujando al menor hacia atrás.

Los escalones le chocaron con violencia, los más dolorosos fueron aquellos que le golpearon las costillas dejándolo sin aliento a merced del inglés que se le echó encima inmovilizándolo.

-eres un hijo de puta... Creí que podía criarte correctamente para que no fueses como ese bastardo que intentó robarme a Alfred en el pasado; pero tú también te pones en medio...- su monólogo se interrumpió cuando John tan temerario como sus padres le escupió al inglés en el rostro.

-no te tengo miedo hijo de puta... Nada de lo que hagas me quitará de entre medio de ustedes- dijo con su aliento recuperado; pero una comezón en la parte trasera de la cabeza y un ligero silbido en un oído.

-¡Si no puedo hacerte a un lado; tendré que hacerte mío a ti también!

La escalofriante lógica del adulto llevó a John al pánico; Arthur nunca había dado ningún indicio de violencia física en el pasado; y ahora sin más le arrancaba la ropa mientas él pretendía defenderse con manotazos y rasguños.

El inglés comenzó desvistiéndolo sin mucho convencimiento; pero el enorme parecido entre John y América lo fueron llevando al pasado; y los movimientos de escape de manera sinusoidal le provocaban aún más.

Cuando tuvo al joven desnudo a su merced con una mano le sostenía ambas muñecas; mientras que con la otra le sostenía la cadera mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas del menor.

-Arthur por favor... Basta...- temblaba como un cordero - ¡yo aprendí la lección!- comenzó a llorar en voz alta.

- pero la lección aún no comenzó...- Inglaterra se lamió el índice y el mayor de manera provocadora y tras esto los introdujo dentro del recto de su pequeño hijastro, las suplicas de John se detuvieron y fueron reemplazadas por un gemido de dolor y la tensión de todos los músculos voluntarios de su cuerpo.

Inglaterra profanaba esa cavidad buscando nuevas expresiones en el rostro del joven; era todo un juego; una carrera para ver cuanto más podría tolerar antes de desearse dentro de esa concavidad tan estrecha; sin dudas el desgraciado recibiría su castigo por su indiferencia.

Los gemidos y las suplicas entrecortadas de John llevaron a Arthur a ir un paso más adelante. Soltó las muñecas de su sometido mientras se desacomodaba los pantalones.

John no se había movido de la escalera; su cuerpo le dolía y ahora el mareo era más fuerte que la ligera comezón; sentía tanto dolor al respirar que tenía deseos de dejar de hacerlo. Pero ahora conocería un dolor aún mucho más profundo.

Sin ningún tipo de delicadeza Inglaterra se unió a John que con una mano se aferró al barrote del barandal y con la otra rasguñó la madera del escalón, sintiendo como su cuerpo se abría en dos como sus piernas perdían fuerzas y como se había buscado semejante problema... Y no podría decírselo a nadie porque era su culpa...

-ya basta... - suplicó sin poder mirarlo a la cara. Inglaterra comenzó con su movimiento pélvico cuando John aún no estaba listo; y ahora sus gemidos de dolor volvían a llenar las paredes; pero nadie parecía oír.

- ¡Eres un malnacido! No quería llegar a esto... ¡Solo me interesa tu padre! ¡Pero para que no estés en el medio debo poseerte a ti también!

- ¡Feliz día! - gritó John confuso - feliz día papá... - dijo cuándo Inglaterra dejó de moverse llamado por la curiosidad - feliz día de los padres Inglaterra...- John estaba empapado en lágrimas y en sudor.

-...- Arthur no sabía que decir o que hacer. Se quedó sin habla ahora moraba algo de sangre en los escalones contiguos a la cabeza de John, como sus piernas delgadas temblaban teniendo su cuerpo aun dentro de él.-John...

-¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? -preguntó mirándolo a los ojos - lo siento; es mi primera vez...

Inglaterra tomo a John entre sus brazos sentándolo en su regazo quedando ambos de frente. Arthur estaba por disculparse; pero John le tomo la cara y comenzó a besarlo, de una manera ruidosa que volvió a excitar al inglés.

-John basta... - dijo apenas pudiendo contenerse.

-no quiero que vuelvas a enfadarte conmigo -gimió mientras Inglaterra se adentraba en él en esta nueva posición. La cual permitía una caricia intima más placentera, logrando armoniosos gemidos de John cada vez que Inglaterra empujaba su cuerpo contra el suyo acariciando su cuerpo.

-prometo no volver a enfadarme contigo... - dijo Inglaterra mientas aceleraba el vaivén y lo profundizaba; sintiendo el final cerca. El cuerpo de John también estaba en aquel punto; por lo que solo un par de poderosas embestidas más y ambos sintieron el orgasmo llegar como una bendición después de tanto daño.

- feliz día Inglaterra... Ya no me hagas daño- suspiró comatoso mientras se aferraba casi sin fuerzas al cuello mojado de Arthur.

-basta John - dijo Arthur con remordimiento y le acarició la cabeza; un líquido espeso le llamó la atención y al verlo quedo espantado. Su mano estaba roja y apenas quedaba tiempo para que Alfred llegase.

Vistió a John con ropas nuevas lo y lo tomó en brazos; cuando buscó las llaves del auto de la mesa vio el regalo de Alfred; un carrusel de plata que le recordó mucho a los soldados de madera que le obsequió él de niño.

...

...

Alfred llegó a casa y solo vio el regalo girando solo en la mesa y una enorme mancha de sangre a los pies de la escalera; un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. El teléfono de Arthur estaba sobre la mesa y el de John sonaba en su alcoba vacía.

Las horas transcurrieron angustiosas hasta bien entrada lo noche; cuando Alfred oyó por fin el auto del inglés. Intento desentumecer sus piernas antes de que abriesen la puerta; pero no pudo, ambos sorprendieron a Alfred de pie junto al sofá.

- ¡Dónde estaban! -Les gritó preocupado.- ¡John! ¡Darling que te sucedió en la cabeza! - corrió y abrazó a su hijo aún más angustiado.

-con Arthur comimos helado y algodón de azúcar aunque el doctor me recomendó reposo... - Alfred miró a su esposo con desaprobación. - deberíamos salir los tres el próximo año. - acotó de inmediato John.

Para el inglés el carrusel ahora tiene un sitio especial en el aparador; porque cada vez que pasa y lo ve recuerda esa frase que estuvo esperando tanto "feliz día papá".

.

.

**Dedicado a alma anderson quien me dio la idea de la pareja uk John...**

_Y __que __desde __ese __entonces __no __pude __quitarme __de __la __cabeza.__Si __quieren __un __especial __o __un a__continuación __la __piden; __recuerden __que __esto _**NO ****es ****parte ****de ****hijos ****del ****conflicto**_...__Es __un __universo __paralelo __igual __al __otro __pero __no __el __mismo._

_Y de nuevo gracias a mi preciosa beta Yukari Sparda hasta que la pc de Merlina Vulturi se le quite la enfermedad que le dio XD LOL_

_Reviews para matarme, pedirme que continúe o mandarme a lavar los platos… los acepto a todos! n_n gracias!_


End file.
